Flakes of Sorrow
by Josiyx
Summary: Set in Flanoir. Zelos is contemplating his future betrayal when somebody steps in to help make the decision…[Zeroshii]


**Flakes of Sorrow**

**Summary**: Set in Flanoir. Zelos is contemplating his future betrayal when somebody steps in to help make the decision…

**Authory Noteness**: Hey y'all, this is Josiy speaking Back with another random Sheelos fic, called Flakes of Sorrow. It's a bit less fluffy than my last story.Maybe one day I'll actually progress to plots, who knows? But whatever, just read the story!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tales or Namco, but you can buy me them if you like for my birthday.

_

* * *

_

_I hate snow._

Zelos glared at the falling snowflakes, drifting to the white ground around him. He sat in the farthest corner of Flanoir, leaning against one of the many ice sculptures in the little square. In the distance, he could hear children laughing, and imagined the mothers smiling at their kids as they summoned them indoors. The vision didn't help his melancholy mood one bit.

_Don't they just have wonderful lives? No commitments, no life set out for them. They can be whoever they want, and people will love them for it. Or at least their mothers won't hate them for who they are. They won't be the reason their families fall apart._

He brushed a stray flake from his face and unsheathed his sword. "Fireball!" He cast the spell into the air, melting the snow away for a second. Then it fell again.

_Some power being the Chosen is. You can't even make it stop snowing. Seles can have this title for all I care. Then she can deal with all the problems that come with it. At least she'll be happy when I die. Well, everyone will._

The darkened streets were empty, and quiet, save for an echo of Lloyd and Colette talking, far enough away he couldn't catch the words, but close enough to recognize their voices.

_Yeah, they won't care when I die. They'll be upset that I betrayed them. Well, Lloyd will be. Colette will be become a vessel before she can really grasp the concept. But they'll get over it soon enough. If they live._

He pulled the communicator made of magitechnology from his vest and spoke into it. "They're coming tomorrow. I'll bring Colette there, just have Pronyma ready to collect her." He ended the short call and pocketed it again, just in the time to see the black haired ninja jump down from the roof of the weapons shop.

"What are you doing out here, Stupid Chosen? Didn't you notice how cold it is?" She shivered slightly. "It's snowing."

"I noticed." He said dryly, glaring at her slightly, before looking back at the falling ice puffs. "What colour do you see it as?"

Sheena looked at him in surprise, before looking up at the falling snow. "White. What other colour could it be? Other than grey when it melts." She added thoughtfully. "What do you see it as?"

"Red, like…like blood" He paused, looking at her distraught expression "Don't worry 'bout it. I've been like this since a was a kid." Zelos's eyes clouded over.

_**You should never have been born. This is all your fault. Chosen, act like you're supposed to! Big bro-I'm sure the Chosen has more need of this than I. You're just a sacrifice for the greater good, but if you work for us, maybe we can settle a better arrangement…**_

Sheena waved a hand in front of his face. "Huh? What's wrong? Why are you zoning out again? …Stupid Chosen" At her last words, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "Not a Chosen. Seles can have that name for all I care. Even if I have to give up everything for that to happen!" He pushed her backwards and turned, trying to make it clear the conversation was over.

"Everything? Zelos, what do you mean…" It dawned on her slowly. "You can't mean…no! I won't let you die! You can't! It would hurt everyone so much! The whole world would suffer!" She lay a hand on his shoulder gasping for breath.

_You don't understand me, or the world? Much as the world thinks you know everything, you're still innocent, are you? You know the truth as well as I do! No-one gives a damn about me! They don't know me! They only know their precious **Chosen**!_

"Y'think?" He turned and looked at her, ice blue eyes meeting chocolate ones finally, showing the hidden anguish within. "Do you honestly think anyone will care about me after Seles is Chosen? I'll be past news, just another failure! Name one person who would care because 'Zelos' was dead. Not 'the Great Chosen Zelos Wilder, just Zelos. Name one!" He spat the words at her, glaring at her and her wide–eyed stare.

Suddenly, it was in his hands. The golden bell, attached to a blue ribbon, was the very one that Sheena cherished so much. Her eyes were as tear-filled as his own and if that memento hadn't answered his question, what she said next did. "Me. I would care."

And as she cried into his arms, Zelos looked into the sky and saw the red snow in his mind fade away, along with the scars of his past.

_Just trust me. I know what to do now._

Ohmigod, that was so cheesy at the end wasn't it? I'm sorry, but it only took me two days to write (again) and I wanted to have it up tonight so…sigh. Lemme know what you think, what I can improve, and whatever else.

-Josiy


End file.
